Laundry is traditionally washed in two main ways: by hand or by machine. Both hand laundry wash and machine laundry wash have advantages and disadvantages. Indeed, machine laundry wash is practical in that it requires minimum effort. Alternatively, hand laundry wash requires significant effort, but does not require buying a washing machine or having infrastructures such as sufficient electric and water supply allowing use of a washing machine.
The invention seeks to provide a process for washing laundry, whereby the effort to clean laundry is reduced when compared to traditional hand wash, and whereby there is no need for a washing machine or for the infrastructures needed for a washing machine.